Les fées sont des farceuses
by Nanola
Summary: Un cours de soins aux créatures magiques, des fées farceuses et un couple inattendu.


**Disclamer** : rien à moi, tout à JKR, sauf l'histoire et encore, il se peut que mon subconscient se soit inspiré de fics existantes, notamment **Bond**, traduit par Claes et **Pensées Inconcevables**, traduit par Jess HDH. Oui, mon subconscient, parce qu'en écrivant, je ne pensais pas à ça, mais bon, par acquis de conscience, je me dois de le mettre, au cas où.

**Bêta lectrices** : Archimède, Mandala7338 et Jenny-chana

**Bêta correctrice** : moi-même, donc je suis la seule à blâmer s'il reste des fautes.

**Note** : L'origine de cet OS est... pas de mon fait en réalité. J'ai été invitée à participer à l'écriture d'une fic pour le fanzine SMA (Sectumsempra Mon Amour). J'ai écrit mon texte et on m'a dit que ça ressemblait par moment aux deux fics citées dans le disclamer. Afin d'éviter tout problème et par flemme de recommencer, je me suis retirée. Je poste donc cet OS tel que je l'avais envoyé et vous partage l'idée de base qui m'a servi : subir la présence/influence/connerie d'un animal magique (fée, gnomes déguisés en Cupidon à la St Valentin...)

Il s'agit d'une fic classée M avec deux messieurs qui se font du bien. Homophobes, prudes et autres, il est encore grand temps de passer votre chemin.

Ceux que le couple rebute, il ne fallait pas cliquer sur cet OS.

Pour les autres, bonne lecture.

* * *

><p>Les fées sont des farceuses<p>

– C'est quoi, ça ? demanda Ronald Weasley en toisant d'un air mauvais la chose qui voletait autour de lui et de son meilleur ami.

– Ça, Weasmoche, répliqua Drago Malefoy en se retournant vers eux, c'est une fée, au cas ou tu serais aveugle. Le balourd l'a expliqué. Serais-tu en train de ne pas écouter ?

Le rouquin serra les poings. Ce petit prétentieux de Malefoy, il avait envie de lui écraser la tête dans la boue qui se trouvait à quelques mètres à peine. Peu lui importait les deux gorilles qui l'encadraient. Il le détestait, l'exécrait, l'abhorrait...

La main apaisante de Harry Potter se posa sur son bras et il se calma tout à fait.

C'était fou ce que son ami pouvait le détendre par un simple contact. Comme si le simple fait de le toucher faisait disparaître toute colère, ne laissant qu'une intense sensation de plénitude.

– Laisse-le, il n'en vaut pas la peine et tu le sais, souffla le brun à lunettes en le regardant.

Ron se tourna vers lui et hocha la tête. Non, ce crétin peroxydé ne valait pas qu'il se salisse les mains. Il recentra son attention sur Hagrid qui parlait des fées. Mais quelques secondes plus tard, ces petites bestioles parvinrent à le distraire de nouveau. Ce n'était pas difficile, elles lui tournaient autour. De une, elles étaient passées à trois.

C'étaient de petites choses qui devaient faire la taille d'un demi pouce. Elles luisaient faiblement. Ce qui était normal en journée. En pleine nuit, la lumière qu'elles émettaient devait les rendre nettement plus repérables. Ron les entendait rire. Un petit rire cristallin qui le rendait étrangement calme. Tout comme la main de Harry sur son bras.

Leur vol était semblable à une danse. Chacune avait la sienne propre. Mais le ballet était hypnotique. Le jeune Gryffondor de Sixième Année ne parvint pas à détacher son regard d'elles. Et plus il les fixait, moins il entendait la grosse voix de Hagrid qui se faisait de plus en plus faible.

Trois autres fées se rajoutèrent au trio déjà formé. Elles riaient toujours et semblaient se parler entre elles de leur petite voix ressemblant à un chuchotis.

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage constellé de taches de rousseur du jeune homme. Elles étaient adorables.

Harry, à ses côtés, les fixait lui aussi, émerveillé. Il avait même tendu un doigt et l'une d'elles s'était posée dessus. Elle était si petite qu'un simple coup de vent pouvait la faire s'envoler. Pourtant, malgré la bise glaciale de février, elle ne bougeait pas de son perchoir improvisé. Le brun lui parlait, un doux murmure, et Ron pouvait entendre la fée rire.

Les deux compères se regardèrent, amusés. Ils ne savaient pas pourquoi ces tout petits bouts de femmes avaient décidé de s'approcher d'eux. Cela dit, ils s'en moquaient.

Hagrid continuait de parler, les autres élèves de prendre des notes. Personne, pas même Malefoy, ne regardait ce qu'il se passait derrière. Ainsi, aucun ne put voir les fées fondre soudain sur les deux amis. Une vingtaine d'autres s'était ajoutée à la partie. Pas une fois Harry et Ron ne cherchèrent à faire disparaître les créatures, au contraire, ils les regardaient et les écoutaient avec adoration pépier entre elles. Ils les sentaient les toucher, leur caresser le visage ou les cheveux.

C'était comme des chatouillis.

Et puis, sans qu'aucune ne se concerte, elles jetèrent toutes une poudre très fine aux yeux d'Harry et Ron avant de disparaître.

Les deux garçons toussèrent un instant, perdus, se regardèrent et secouèrent la tête. Où étaient passées ces bestioles ?

– Vous écoutez un peu ? râla Hermione Granger à voix basse quand elle les entendit chuchoter.

Elle ne supportait pas que ses amis soient distraits pendant les cours.

– Oui, oui, murmura Ron acerbe avant de soupirer.

Il eut du mal à se concentrer de nouveau sur Hagrid. Quelque chose le gênait. Ce n'était pas désagréable, mais cela l'empêchait d'être pleinement attentif. Le pire dans cette histoire, c'était qu'il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

Quand le cours se termina, Malefoy bouscula sans ménagement Potter et Weasley avant de rentrer au château, suivi par les autres élèves des deux maisons rivales de l'école.

Harry et Ron, accompagnés d'Hermione, se dirigèrent vers la bibliothèque. Ils avaient des devoirs à faire et la brunette qui leur servait d'amie – un tyran sous des boucles indomptables – serait intraitable. Il n'était pas question de prendre du retard. Déjà qu'ils en avaient bien trop à son goût.

Ils passèrent le reste de l'après–midi dans l'antre de madame Pince, acariâtre bibliothécaire, à ânonner à voix basse des formules et à réciter tout aussi bas les cours. Ron pouvait assurer connaître par cœur les dix propriétés du sang de dragon et ses vertus dans la potion de vieillissement. Une chance pour eux, ils n'avaient pas de devoirs à rendre – un miracle en soi – mais ce qui laissait supposer qu'ils auraient un examen sur table.

Le soir, chacun retourna dans ses pénates et se coucha dans son lit.

Ron, dans le secret de son baldaquin, éprouva une certaine angoisse. Il retrouvait cette gêne qu'il ne s'expliquait pas. Celle–ci avait disparu quand ils avaient terminé le cours du demi-géant. Et maintenant, elle revenait en force.

0o0

Le réveil de Seamus Finnigan sonna à en exploser les tympans des dormeurs. Harry sursauta dans son lit, les mains plaquées sur les oreilles. C'était le même rituel tous les matins : réveil en fanfare et flopée de jurons suivie de coups d'oreillers bien sentis sur l'objet coupable qui finissait invariablement par terre, en morceaux. En général, c'était Dean Thomas qui le détruisait.

L'instrument de malheur était, pour leur plus grand déplaisir, enchanté pour se réparer tout seul et sonner de nouveau le lendemain aussi fort que possible.

Les garçons ne pouvaient pas feindre de ne pas l'avoir entendu. Il fallait être sourd.

Chacun se leva plus ou moins difficilement et commença la bataille du premier qui aurait la salle de bains. Ron, plus grand et musclé que les autres, gagna haut la main en claquant ni plus ni moins la porte au nez de ces messieurs qui lui crièrent des menaces toutes aussi irréalisables les unes que les autres.

Bientôt fut l'heure d'aller en cours. Harry et Ron avaient Potions. Ils sentaient le devoir arriver à plein nez. Aussi quand Rogue, leur détesté professeur, exigea qu'ils sortent une feuille, les deux compères se regardèrent. C'était tellement prévisible.

Heureusement pour eux, le contrôle ne dura que quelques minutes. À leur grande surprise, ils réussirent à répondre à toutes les questions qui portaient sur les révisions de la veille. Mais aucun ne gageait d'avoir une bonne note. Ils étaient à Gryffondor après tout et Rogue, cette vieille chauve-souris graisseuse, était connu pour détester tout ce qui se rapprochait de près ou de loin à un Lion. Il favorisait sa maison, les Serpentard.

– Maintenant vous allez préparer la potion qui se trouve au tableau, ordonna le potioniste d'une voix polaire.

Malgré les années et sa haine pour lui, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui envier cette capacité à se montrer mauvais en toute circonstance. Ron, lui, affirmait qu'il avait un balai entre les fesses, ce qui expliquait son air pincé.

Les deux amis allèrent, comme les autres, chercher les différents ingrédients dans l'armoire au fond de la salle. Les feux s'allumèrent sous les chaudrons et l'eau chauffait doucement pendant que les élèves coupaient, hachaient, pilonnaient, réduisaient en poudre les ingrédients nécessaires à la potion revigorante.

Ron ferma les yeux un instant, soudain faible. Ses jambes et ses bras ne paraissaient pas vouloir lui obéir. Sa tête, elle, bourdonnait désagréablement. Il avait l'impression de ne pas avoir mangé depuis des jours alors que son dernier repas remontait à moins d'une heure et il n'avait pas faim.

– Monsieur, fit Harry une table plus loin, la main levée. Je peux sortir ?

– En quel honneur ? railla Rogue, moqueur.

– Me sens pas bien.

Il était pâle et donnait l'impression qu'il allait s'effondrer sur place. Au lieu de dire non, Rogue avisa l'air maladif de son élève et lui fit signe de sortir. Seulement, Harry ne put faire plus de trois pas avant de s'écrouler par terre sans la moindre classe, rapidement suivi par Ron qui avait senti un vide intense et un froid le glacer jusqu'aux os avant qu'un voile noir ne s'abaisse devant ses yeux.

Il se réveilla à l'infirmerie et le premier son qu'il entendit vraiment, à part son sang qui semblait rugir jusque dans son crâne, fut la douce voix de Poppy Pomfresh qui admonestait Harry et vitupérait contre les binoclards inconscients qui voulaient quitter la pièce en croyant en savoir plus sur eux qu'elle.

– Potter, bougez de ce lit avant que je ne vous en donne l'autorisation, et c'est sans doute la dernière chose que vous ferez avant plusieurs jours.

Ron perçut un couinement et le grincement des ressorts du lit. Harry avait sans aucun doute pris la menace au sérieux.

– Weasley, alors ? Comment vous sentez-vous ? fit le petit bout de femme à la robe prune et à la coiffe blanche sur son chignon impeccable.

– Heu...

– Mais encore ?

Ron chercha une meilleure réponse à donner. Comment se sentait-il ? Vide. Mais pouvait–il seulement le dire ?

– Mieux ?

– C'est à dire ? Mieux par rapport à votre arrivée ? J'ose espérer que c'est le cas. Je vous rappelle aimablement que vous étiez évanoui.

Elle était gentille. Pire que sa mère dans ses grands jours quand un de ses enfants était malade, c'était dire. Molly Weasley faisait peur quand elle entrait dans une de ses phases je-couve-mon-poussin-et-tant-pis-pour-les-racontars. Mais si Poppy s'y mettait elle aussi, Ron n'était pas certain d'accepter et de revenir souvent.

– Je vais reposer ma question, puisqu'à l'évidence la réponse semble difficile à venir. Un peu comme avec votre ami. Mais je ne m'inquiète plus pour lui, ses réponses ont toujours été vagues.

– Mais...

– Monsieur Potter, veuillez vous taire.

Harry grommela quelque chose que personne ne comprit et se rembrunit, les bras croisés sur son torse, le drap remonté jusqu'à la poitrine et la mine boudeuse.

– Bien, alors, que ressentez-vous ?

Ron regarda un instant son ami qui préférait fixer le plafond.

– Je ne sais pas, répondit honnêtement le jeune homme.

– Pouvez-vous tenter de décrire ?

Il se concentra. Ses doigts triturèrent un instant le drap blanc qui le recouvrait jusqu'à la taille. Il portait cet affreux pyjama grisâtre qui grattait atrocement. Mais ce n'était pas cela le plus dérangeant. Non, ce qui le perturbait, c'était ce vide, cette sensation de n'être rien, qu'il lui manquait quelque chose d'important sans pour autant être capable de dire ce dont il s'agissait.

– Rien.

– Pardon ?

– J'ai dit que je ne ressentais rien. Je veux dire, je ne vais ni bien ni mal. C'est juste que... j'ai l'impression d'être vide.

Un silence pesant s'installa. Poppy regarda ses patients avec attention, allant de l'un à l'autre. Aucun des deux n'apprécia le fait d'être scruté ainsi. Ils avaient le sentiment qu'elle parvenait à voir à l'intérieur d'eux. Peut–être était–ce ce qu'elle cherchait à faire.

– Que s'est–il passé hier ? dit-elle enfin au grand soulagement de Ron qui n'en pouvait plus. Qu'aviez-vous comme cours ?

– Enchantements, Histoire de la Magie, Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et Soins Aux Créatures Magiques.

– Potions ce matin, ajouta Harry.

Pomfresh hocha la tête, son index tapotant son menton alors qu'elle réfléchissait.

– Qu'avez-vous étudié ?

– Des révisions en Enchantements, la 289ème révolte des Gobelins en Histoire, le sortilège du Patronus en Défense et les fées en Soins.

– Ah, et en Potions ?

– La potion revigorante.

– Avec de la poussière de fées, marmonna l'infirmière. Est–ce que l'un de vous a été en contact avec elle ?

– Oui, hier, elles nous en ont soufflé dessus et on en a utilisé tout à l'heure.

Poppy soupira, inquiétant de ce fait ses patients. Qu'avaient–ils ? C'était grave ? Allait-elle leur annoncer leur mort ? Parce que c'était ce qu'ils avaient tous les deux en tête. Ils s'imaginaient toutes les hypothèses, des plus plausibles aux plus farfelues. Dans la plupart de ces idées, ils finissaient invariablement par apprendre qu'ils étaient sur le point de décéder.

– Je crains de ne rien pouvoir faire, annonça-t-elle soudainement.

– Ça y est, je vais mourir, gémit tragiquement Harry, la main sur le front. Voldy va échouer. Ce n'est pas lui qui me tuera, c'est un truc dont j'ignore tout.

– Vous avez fini de faire votre diva, Potter ? Non, vous n'allez pas mourir. Loin de là.

– Mais... pourquoi on s'est évanouis alors ?

– Parce que les fées vous ont joué un de leurs tours favoris, répliqua Poppy. Merlin, vous ignorez tout de ce que cela provoque ? s'insurgea-t-elle en voyant les mines ahuries de ses patients.

– C'est une blague ? s'exclama Ron en se redressant.

Bien entendu qu'il savait ce qu'était une fée et ce qu'elle provoquait. Sa mère leur avait fait des mises en garde quand ils étaient plus jeunes. Elle n'avait cessé de leur répéter de se méfier comme de la peste de ces adorables créatures. Et lui, comme un crétin, il avait complètement oublié. Quel boulet il pouvait être parfois.

– Dites-moi que c'est une blague ? supplia-t-il, à genoux sur son lit, les mains jointes et le regard implorant. Pitié !

– Quelqu'un peut-il m'expliquer ? demanda Harry perdu. Je crois que j'ai raté un truc.

Ron se tourna vers lui et déglutit nerveusement avant de se reprendre. Maintenant il comprenait tout ce qui lui arrivait et ne devait surtout pas y penser. Il devait oublier que Harry était magnifique, même dans ce pyjama immonde, avec ses cheveux en pétard et ses grands yeux verts dans lesquels il aurait bien voulu se noyer.

Il devait se reprendre, c'était le plus important.

– Les fées sont connues pour leurs pouvoirs et leurs farces. Hier, elles nous sont tourné autour, tu t'en rappelles ?

– Oui, bien entendu. Elles nous ont soufflé leur poussière à la figure avant de partir.

– Eh ben, ça veut dire qu'elles nous ont joué un de leurs sales tours.

– D'accord, mais concrètement, ça fait quoi ? Parce qu'à part une sensation de vide et cet évanouissement, je n'ai rien ressenti de plus. Si c'est ça leur sale tour, ce n'est pas très...

– Ce ne sont que les symptômes, Monsieur Potter, fit Poppy mielleuse. Vous avez reçu tous les deux la poussière, vous étiez proches ?

– Oui.

Harry était totalement perdu, alors qu'à ses côtés, Ron était au bord du supplice. Il s'était laissé tomber sur le matelas, les bras en croix pendant dans le vide et les pieds sur l'oreiller. Il marmonnait des paroles sans le moindre sens comme « je suis maudit ».

– Monsieur Potter, quand une fée joue un tour à quelqu'un, elle lui jette de la poussière. Mais cela, je pense que vous l'aviez compris. Ne répondez pas. Là, elles étaient plusieurs si je ne m'abuse. C'est bien cela, continua-t-elle lorsque Ron et Harry hochèrent la tête de concert. Elles vous ont... comment dire ?

– Pitié, ne le dites pas ! Je ne veux rien savoir !

C'était au-dessus de ses forces. Il ne voulait pas entendre ni même penser que ces abruties de créatures magiques venaient de les lier l'un à l'autre. Harry était son meilleur ami, son frère. Il ne pouvait pas ressentir pour lui ce qu'il ressentait en cet instant. C'était impossible et impensable !

– Monsieur Weasley ! gronda Pomfresh. Cessez de faire l'enfant, voulez-vous ? Votre... ami a besoin de savoir, ne vous en déplaise.

Même Harry releva l'hésitation mais il ne dit rien.

– Monsieur Potter. Lorsque plusieurs fées se mettent à faire des farces et que deux personnes sont côte à côte en recevant la poussière, elles se retrouvent inévitablement liées l'une à l'autre.

– Liées... dans quel sens ?

Ron ferma les yeux pour ne pas voir le visage perplexe d'Harry. Ce dernier n'était pas si stupide, il avait parfaitement compris que quelque chose de plus gros se cachait là-dessous. Ron et Hermione lui avaient suffisamment expliqué que lorsque des sorciers étaient liés, ce n'était pas au sens amical ou fraternel du terme. Il y avait une sorte de contrat et en règle générale, il s'agissait d'un contrat d'ordre sexuel. Mais ce n'était pas toujours le cas. Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer que ce ne soit pas ça.

– Comme un couple.

Un gémissement se fit entendre du lit de Ron. Harry le regarda. Un couple ? Mais il n'aimait pas Ron. Pas autrement que comme un frère ! Ils ne pouvaient pas ! C'était immoral, incestueux, immonde !

Une petite voix lui souffla cependant qu'ils n'avaient rien en commun, qu'ils n'étaient pas de la même famille. Et puis, Ron était beau avec ses cheveux de feu, son air mutin, ses taches de rousseur, ses yeux bleus à couper le souffle. Il était grand et fort. Tout à fait son style d'homme. Enfin, il l'aurait été s'il avait été gay. Ce qu'il n'était pas... Normalement.

Cette pensée le laissa plus perplexe encore que la découverte du fait qu'il était lié à son meilleur ami.

– Bordel de Merlin ! tonna Ron. Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'on se retrouve dans un merdier total ?

– Langage, Monsieur Weasley ! répliqua Pomfresh.

– Navré Madame, mais quand je me retrouve lié avec mon meilleur ami et qu'on va devoir... coucher ensemble parce que ces abruties de fées ont décidé qu'on serait mieux tous les deux, j'ai tendance à me laisser aller !

– QUOI ? beugla Potter. Non mais je ne crois pas !

– Malheureusement, Weasley a raison. Il y a de très fortes chances pour que vous vous retrouviez à devoir... avoir des relations sexuelles tous les deux.

– Pourquoi faut-il toujours que ça se passe comme ça ? Pourquoi, quand une merde me tombe dessus, je doive subir le pire ? De toute manière, je refuse et ce ne sont pas des fées qui me dicteront avec qui je dois être !

– Le pire ? C'est qu'on ne peut rien faire contre ça, Harry. Elles ont choisi notre partenaire et quoi qu'on fasse ou quoi qu'on décide, leur magie nous poussera à faire ce qu'elles ont décidé. Je suis d'ailleurs certain que ça a commencé. Que les étourdissements et le vide, c'est une étape.

– J'en suis certaine aussi. Mais rassurez-vous, vous n'êtes pas mariés l'un à l'autre. Le lien est juste temporaire. Il va vous pousser à avoir des relations intimes et après vous êtes libres.

– Cool, ironisa Harry.

Pourquoi l'infirmière semblait-elle si peu gênée de parler de cela ? Elle avait l'air de causer de la météo ou d'un article de la Gazette passablement inintéressant.

Quand ils purent quitter l'infirmerie, Harry et Ron se rendirent compte qu'il leur était impossible de rester séparés l'un de l'autre à moins de trois mètres sans ressentir ce vide désagréable. Personne ne parut remarquer qu'ils étaient proches l'un de l'autre. Pour les élèves, cela ne changeait pas de l'ordinaire, les deux garçons avaient toujours été presque collés.

Là où ils commencèrent à se poser des questions, ce fut au dîner, quand Harry se glissa sur les genoux du rouquin qui le laissa faire.

Ils avaient convenu de ne pas se battre. De toute manière, Ron avait persuadé Harry que cela n'aurait servi à rien, à part accélérer les choses. Les fées pouvaient se montrer vicieuses.

Il y avait une seule chose que les garçons n'avaient pas compris, c'était pourquoi ces bestioles avaient décidé de s'en prendre à eux. Même Pomfresh n'avait pas trouvé d'explication.

– Je peux savoir ce qui te prend, Harry ? murmura Hermione choquée de voir son ami installé de la sorte.

– Quel est le problème, Hermione ? Je mange.

– Sur les genoux de Ron.

– Et alors ? Ça ne le dérange pas et je suis bien là.

En vérité, il était angoissé de se laisser porter ainsi. Il avait éprouvé le besoin viscéral de s'installer là, de sentir Ron autour de lui. Son cœur battait la chamade et sa gorge était sèche. Rien qu'à l'idée d'avoir des relations sexuelles, il se sentait mal.

Toute la journée depuis leur sortie de l'infirmerie, il avait noté tous les rapprochements et les changements qui le conduiraient inévitablement à la dernière partie. Ron lui avait certifié que lorsqu'ils passeraient à l'acte, ils iraient au rythme de l'autre. Tous les deux étaient tétanisés à l'idée de le faire avec un homme.

Certes, ils se connaissaient, mais ils n'étaient pas gays. Aucun des deux ne savait ce qui allait se passer et ce n'était pas les deux livres que Pomfresh leur avait donnés qui allaient les aider à comprendre.

Mais ce qui leur permettait d'être plus ou moins sereins, c'était qu'ils connaissaient l'autre et ce dernier ne leur ferait aucun mal, du moins pas volontairement.

Harry bondit soudain quand la main de Ron se posa sur sa cuisse. Mais il se força à se détendre. Ce qui, au demeurant, n'était pas facile du tout. Encore moins quand la moitié de la Grande Salle avait les yeux rivés sur eux.

– Désolé, murmura Ron, le nez dans son cou.

Le rouquin n'y pouvait rien, lui-même avait très envie de lui caresser la main. C'était à cause des fées. Juste à cause des fées. Sans elles, tout serait normal. Il n'aurait pas besoin de faire une telle chose.

– Vous jouez à quoi ?

La brunette ne comprenait plus rien. Ses deux amis étaient proches, d'accord, mais pas à ce point. Qu'est-ce qui leur prenait soudain ?

– À rien, crois-moi, souffla Harry avant de rejeter la tête en arrière.

La caresse sur sa cuisse s'était dirigée vers son aine. Son souffle s'accéléra. La Grande Salle se trouva soudain être le dernier lieu pour ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire.

Qu'ils acceptent, contraints et forcés, ce coup de folie des fées, soit. Qu'ils soient poussés par leur désir, d'accord. Mais pas devant tout le monde.

Le petit souci était qu'ils n'étaient pas prêts à se lever pour rejoindre leur dortoir afin d'approfondir cet instant et aller beaucoup plus loin.

– Ron, arrête. C'est... allez faire ça ailleurs !

Les deux garçons se figèrent et regardèrent leur amie comme si une tête surnuméraire avait poussé à côté de la première.

– Hein ?

Elle leur lança son fameux regard je-ne-suis-pas-stupide-j-ai-parfaitement-compris-mais-vous-ne-saurez-rien-de-moi et leur désigna la sortie d'un impérieux signe de tête.

Sans avoir fini leur assiette, les deux Gryffondor se levèrent main dans la main et quittèrent le réfectoire sans se soucier des murmures sur leur passage et des cancans qui ne manqueraient pas de naître.

Ron poussa Harry contre un mur à quelques mètres de la porte qui s'était refermée sur eux, et dévora sa bouche avec avidité. Il mourait d'envie de l'embrasser depuis qu'il l'avait vu manger un bout d'orange. Le jus qui avait coulé de sa bouche, le long de son menton... le rouquin avait eu comme une absence. Il s'était imaginé être cette goutte de jus avant de penser à autre chose qui avait rendu son pantalon quelque peu serré.

– Ron... Rrrr...

– Arrête de ronronner, murmura Ron tout contre ses lèvres. Ça me donne envie de te prendre, là, tout de suite contre ce mur.

Si cinq minutes auparavant cette idée le terrifiait, maintenant, Harry était excité. Son pénis était douloureusement tendu dans son caleçon et il n'aspirait qu'à une chose, que Ron s'enfonce en lui sans autre forme de procès.

– Pas ici alors, parvint-il à dire avant de plonger ses mains dans le pantalon de son amant pour masser ses fesses musclées par le Quidditch.

– Où ? haleta Ron, ses hanches poussées en avant, faisant couiner Harry quand leurs deux érections se plaquèrent l'une contre l'autre.

Le brun aurait bien voulu se rétracter et dire qu'ici, c'était bien, c'était même parfait. Peu lui importait au final d'être vu de tous. D'autant que le dortoir était trop loin et que le désir qui rongeait leurs veines était trop grand.

– Couloir... N'arrête pas !

Ils se frottaient l'un contre l'autre sans pudeur. Les pantalons étaient en trop. La main calleuse du Gardien de but défit prestement le bouton et dézippa la braguette avant de glisser ses doigts dans le caleçon. Ils s'empressèrent d'entourer le membre lourd et dur tandis que le bras du rouquin rapprocha leurs corps.

Au vu de leur position, rien n'était dévoilé mais c'était équivoque. Les robes d'école cachaient tout aux yeux des élèves si certains décidaient de s'aventurer dans le couloir.

Harry eut un sursaut de lucidité. La délivrance n'était pas loin. Mais le fait d'être pris en flagrant délit risquait fort de leur porter préjudice. Après tout, il était le Survivant et les racontars iraient bon train si on les découvrait au beau milieu du couloir. Nul doute qu'il ferait la Une de la Gazette et il refusait d'imposer cela à Ron. Pas alors que toute sa famille n'était pas au courant.

– Pas ici, Ron ! On... on pourrait nous voir.

– Si tu savais comme je m'en fiche. J'ai besoin...

C'était devenu vital. Harry était là, contre lui. Il sentait sa chaleur, sa douceur. Ne restait plus qu'à le prendre lentement, avec plaisir et tendresse.

Le brun était dans le même état. Sa bouche était ouverte en un gémissement silencieux. C'était divin le contact de cette main chaude sur son sexe, cette caresse rapide qui allait et venait, lui envoyant des frissons à travers tout le corps.

Il n'avait jamais été masturbé par quiconque avant Ron, mais c'était sans doute meilleur qu'avec sa propre main. Ses doigts étaient agrippés aux bras de son compagnon, ses hanches se mouvaient d'avant en arrière afin d'accentuer le contact.

– Continue.

– C'est bon ?

– Oh oui. Surtout... surtout t'arrête pas.

Il avait chaud. Très chaud. Son sang semblait bouillir dans ses veines tandis que son bas–ventre le brûlait. La bouche de Ron vint bécoter son cou et sa langue lécher sa peau.

C'était sans doute la caresse la plus aphrodisiaque que Harry avait connue jusque là. Ses relations amoureuses se limitaient à la pleureuse Cho Chang et à Ginny. Il avait embrassé les deux filles, mais rien n'avait été comparable avec ce qu'il vivait avec son meilleur ami.

Certes, c'était dû à la poussière de fée, mais ça restait néanmoins formidable.

– Plus vite. Accélère, pitié !

L'ordre murmuré fut aussitôt exécuté. Bientôt des gémissements s'élevèrent dans le couloir désert. Ils devaient se dépêcher, le repas était presque fini, les élèves n'allait pas tarder à sortir et ils devraient forcément passer devant eux.

Ron scella ses lèvres des siennes. Il quémanda l'entrée de sa bouche et sa langue vint toucher sa jumelle. Sa main alla encore plus vite si c'était possible, faisant augmenter en intensité le feu qui brûlait chez son compagnon d'infortune. Il voulait le faire jouir, le voir perdre pied et y prendre du plaisir. Voir son visage se perdre dans son orgasme.

Pendant un instant, Ron voulait prendre le contrôle de son meilleur ami, qu'il lui laisse les commandes, qu'il se laisse aller pour une fois dans sa vie.

Harry avait toujours voulu contrôler sa vie, se montrer fort même quand ça n'allait pas. Il portait un poids assez lourd sur les épaules du fait de son rôle de Survivant. Il devait tuer un mage noir puissant et impitoyable alors qu'il n'avait que seize ans. Il avait ses amis pour l'épauler, mais la tâche qui pesait sur lui était une chose qui lui revenait à lui seul.

– Laisse-moi prendre le contrôle. Donne-le moi pour quelques minutes.

Il accentua sa demande d'un baiser sur les lèvres et accéléra encore le rythme jusqu'à ce qu'Harry se tende contre lui en éjaculant à longs traits dans sa main.

Harry se laissa reposer contre son torse, la respiration courte et les yeux clos. Ron le remercia d'un baiser sur la tempe.

– Tu... Merci Ronny, souffla le brun en reprenant pied avec la réalité.

Il n'avait pas encore réalisé que son sexe était à l'air et que son pantalon manquait de tomber sur ses chevilles, ne tenant que grâce au mur contre lequel il était encore appuyé.

– Tu... n'as pas...

Il couina lorsque la langue mutine du Gardien taquina son lobe d'oreille et que ses dents vinrent le mordiller.

– Ron, on... on ferait mieux d'aller ailleurs.

La perspective que Ron soit encore excité à en juger par le contact de son sexe en érection contre sa hanche n'était pas satisfaisante. Il voulait qu'il jouisse, que lui aussi se libère de cette tension mais surtout, il voulait être celui qui le ferait jouir.

– Viens alors, la salle de bains des préfets est à côté.

C'était un peu exagéré, mais entre le dortoir et la Salle sur Demande, la salle de bains des préfets était la plus proche. Ce n'était pas le meilleur endroit pour une première fois, mais c'était sans doute mieux qu'une classe vide ou un mur.

Les deux garçons se dépêchèrent, Harry tenant son pantalon d'une main tandis que l'autre se trouvait dans celle de Ron. Ils se figèrent devant la porte.

– Tu as le mot de passe, Ronny ? souffla le brun avant que Ron ne le pousse contre un mur pour le faire taire.

Pourquoi fallait–il que sa voix soit si séduisante après l'orgasme et leur course à travers le château ? Avec ses cheveux en pétard et ses yeux brillants, il incarnait la débauche. Le rouquin se hâta de donner le mot de passe pour pousser son amant à l'intérieur. Il était encore dur comme la pierre. Courir n'avait pas été facile avec son érection, d'autant qu'elle n'avait pas diminué et ce parce qu'il avait pensé à ce qui allait se passer ici avec Harry.

– Installe-toi, mets-toi à l'aise, fit Ron en allant allumer l'eau de l'immense baignoire.

De son côté, Harry se déshabilla un peu. Il retira sa robe, son pull, ses chaussures et ses chaussettes. Il ne voulait pas ôter plus de vêtements pour se retrouver torse nu et en caleçon. C'était un de ceux de son cousin, c'est à dire qu'il avait un parachute sur les fesses d'une improbable couleur d'un vert passé. Du plus bel effet. Une horreur en somme.

Ron se redressa alors que des robinets jaillirent des trombes d'eau de toutes les couleurs dont certaines étaient parfumées. Il se tourna vers son meilleur ami et se figea à la vue de Harry, les bras croisés, le dos voûté.

– Harry ? Tu vas bien ?

– Je n'en sais rien. Et toi ?

Maintenant qu'il avait eu son orgasme, il commençait à penser clairement. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de Ron. Ce dernier s'avança de façon féline vers lui, son pantalon tendu. Il avait jeté sa robe par terre.

– Moi ? Très bien.

– Ron ? Tu...

Il se tut, attiré vers son ami par sa cravate. Ron avait plus d'une tête de plus que lui, il dut donc lever les yeux pour le regarder. La lueur sauvage qu'il put y lire le fit frémir de désir. Le rouquin pouvait se montrer séducteur quand il le voulait – et quand il était dirigé par la poussière de fée.

– Tu... Merlin, soupira Harry tandis que la main habile du Gardien caressait sa hampe à travers son pantalon fermé.

– Tu en veux encore ?

Il oublia tout ce qui n'était pas ces doigts à cet endroit de son corps et cette voix grave et enchanteresse pour ses oreilles. Il voulait se laisser aller entre les mains de Ron, juste pour quelques minutes.

Harry gémit alors que son sexe reprenait de la vigueur dans son caleçon. Il n'y avait pas à dire, Ron était doué mais il avait un peu plus d'expérience à cause de sa relation avec Lavande Brown qui s'était finie un mois plus tôt. Ils avaient dû passer à l'acte.

Ce qui rassurait un peu Harry, c'était que son meilleur ami était tout aussi puceau que lui de ce côté. En matière de sexe anal, il n'y connaissait rien de plus que ce qu'ils avaient rapidement lu dans les livres de l'infirmière. Lecture qui les avait faits rougir jusqu'aux oreilles – même si Ron avait semblé un peu plus intéressé que lui sur la question.

– Dis-moi ce que tu veux.

Cette voix, Merlin cette voix, Harry en aurait joui rien qu'à l'entendre parler.

– Toi.

Il perdait de nouveau la tête, mais était-ce important ? Pas en cet instant.

– Alors viens.

Ron le conduisit vers l'eau et retira rapidement ses vêtements avant de se glisser, nu comme un ver, dans la piscine pleine. Il invita Harry à faire de même.

Ce dernier l'imita à toute vitesse, manqua se prendre les pieds dans son pantalon en l'enlevant, rougit quand il repensa à son caleçon immonde, et une fois sans la moindre parcelle de tissu sur lui, il entra à son tour dans l'eau. Ron était au milieu du bassin et faisait quelques brasses lorsque Harry le rejoignit.

– Elle est bonne, non ?

La conversation était surréaliste surtout pour ce qu'ils voulaient faire. Mais l'eau tiède avait apaisé leur excitation, au moins pour quelques minutes, le temps pour eux de se rapprocher de nouveau.

Ron fut le premier à revenir vers le bord. Il s'installa sur la petite marche en pierre et attendit que Harry vienne à son tour. Une fois ce dernier à portée de bras, il l'attira à lui et l'installa sur ses genoux. Le plus jeune des deux se laissa faire totalement. Il avait confiance en Ron.

Ils sifflèrent quand leurs pénis se collèrent l'un à l'autre. C'était bon. C'était même divin. Harry posa ses bras sur les épaules larges et musclées de Weasley et croisa ses mains derrière la nuque. Il sentit celles de son meilleur ami et amant venir se placer dans le creux de ses reins.

Ils étaient nus tous les deux, peau contre peau.

Ron embrassa Harry avec toute la délicatesse dont il était capable – n'en déplaise à Hermione, il pouvait se montrer doux – et ses mains partirent à l'assaut du corps sur ses genoux. Il sentit le brun se tendre contre lui quand ses doigts arrivèrent à la barrière de son anus.

Il avait lu que cet endroit devait être détendu avant toute pénétration. Ce qui semblait logique. La taille initiale du trou n'était pas assez large pour supporter celle d'un pénis en érection.

Si Harry n'avait pas vraiment lu, ce n'était pas son cas. Il avait été mal à l'aise, mais attentif.

– Merlin ! Tu...

Le Survivant se tendit quand un doigt pénétra son intimité. Enfin, quand il tenta d'entrer là.

– Détends-toi.

Se détendre ? Alors qu'il se faisait doigter le rectum ? C'était tout bonnement hors de question ! D'autant que ça faisait un mal de chien !

Ron récupéra sa baguette qu'il avait posée au bord et souleva Harry, l'obligeant à se tenir debout sur la marche.

– Tu veux faire quoi avec ? Me l'enfoncer entre les fesses ?

– Non, soupira le rouquin patiemment. J'ai lu qu'il fallait lubrifier l'anus pour faciliter un peu les choses.

– Ah. Et tu as lu ça où ?

– Dans le même livre que toi. Écarte un peu les jambes.

– Ta baguette n'approchera pas mes fesses !

Il n'était pas coopératif du tout et cela énerva quelque peu Ron qui fronça les sourcils, bien déterminé à arriver enfin à prendre son partenaire.

– Harry, écarte les jambes sinon je te prends à sec et je pense que ça va faire très mal à ton popotin !

Non, il n'était pas gentil. Mais il était rongé par le désir et un peu impatient. Il n'avait joui et la farce des fées le poussait dans ses retranchements. Il savait que s'ils ne se liaient pas physiquement, ils ressentiraient toujours ce besoin, cette tension qu'ils devaient évacuer.

Au lieu d'être terrifié par cette perspective, Harry frissonna et faillit se rasseoir à la place qu'il occupait, voire directement sur le sexe. Mais l'idée d'avoir mal l'arrêtait un peu.

Il voulait ce pénis en lui, le sentir labourer ses chairs, le remplir, à tel point que ses jambes tremblaient.

Il écarta docilement les jambes, la hampe tendue et le gland violacé. La baguette de Ron se posa contre son anus et il entendit nettement un sort. L'instant d'après, il perçut quelque chose de froid entre ses fesses et d'humide sur son sexe. Le temps de baisser les yeux, il vit Ron au niveau de son entre-jambe, sa bouche entourant sa verge.

Harry planta ses doigts dans le cuir chevelu de feu rendu humide par la nage et amorça un timide mouvement de hanches.

C'était bon. Cette langue qui titillait son gland, allait et venait, aspirant la peau, parcourant la veine. Ron léchait, suçait, embrassait. Le brun haletait et il ne devait de rester debout que grâce aux mains de Weasley qui le retenaient au niveau des cuisses. Ses jambes tremblaient de plus en plus et le désir qui le brûlait tel un brasier augmentait d'intensité.

– Je vais...

Ron s'écarta rapidement, comprenant le message. Il enjoignit Harry à reprendre sa place sur ses genoux, faisant fi de son air frustré. Il l'embrassa délicatement, promesse qu'il allait se faire pardonner rapidement.

– Prêt ?

– Oui.

Le sort que le rouquin avait lancé avait aussi permis au rectum de se dilater plus facilement, amoindrissant toute douleur lors de la pénétration. Ils n'avaient pas le temps pour les préliminaires. Poussés par la poudre de fées, ils passaient directement à l'acte. S'ils n'avaient pas été si pressés, ils auraient pris leur temps.

Ron aida Harry à se placer au-dessus de lui, bénissant la potion de protection contre toute maladie qu'ils avaient été forcés de boire avant de quitter l'infirmerie, et ce dernier entama lentement sa descente sur la verge épaisse et dure.

Ron scruta avec attention le visage du brun, mais à part un plaisir intense et immense, il ne vit rien. Pas de grimace.

Les sensations sur son sexe étaient fabuleuses. Il avait l'impression d'être dans un fourreau serré et chaud qui épousait ses formes parfaitement.

Une fois enfoncé jusqu'à la garde, il ne bougea plus malgré son envie. Le prochain pas serait du fait de Harry, pas du sien. Pourtant, il ne voulait pas attendre, il voulait pilonner son amant avec frénésie, l'entendre crier, hurler, se tordre sous ses coups de butoir. Le pénétrer durement, l'aimer tendrement jusqu'à en perdre la raison.

Harry aidé par Ron, se souleva un peu pour se laisser retomber, histoire d'apprivoiser les sensations.

Il était étiré et rempli au delà ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer. Pour l'instant, ça n'avait rien de très agréable. Il n'éprouvait aucun plaisir, mais aucune douleur non plus.

Sans ses lunettes, il ne put voir l'air extatique de son amant.

Ron ne bougeait pas. Il se contrôlait au maximum pour ne rien faire. Mais le frottement de son sexe contre les parois internes du rectum du brun lui envoyait des décharges. Cependant le rythme était très lent. Trop à son goût.

Harry ne voulait rien précipiter. Il bougeait doucement. Jusqu'à commencer à ressentir quelque chose de différent. La gêne d'être plein et écarté fut dépassée. Son corps semblait habitué à cette présence étrangère et la friction s'accompagnait de petites pointes de plaisir.

Il accéléra peu à peu, poussé par son partenaire qui l'avait attrapé par les cuisses et soulevait puis abaissait son corps. C'était toujours lui qui déterminait le rythme, mais Ron l'encourageait à augmenter la cadence.

Le plaisir se faisait plus intense alors que la verge labourait son ventre jusqu'à ce que Ron touche ce point en lui qui lui envoya une décharge qui se répercuta à travers tout son corps. Il ouvrit la bouche et laissa échapper un gémissement sonore, enjoignant le rouquin à frapper encore et encore cet endroit.

Ce dernier ne se fit pas prier. Dès lors la prostate de son compagnon d'infortune fut maltraitée et le corps de Harry ressemblait à une poupée de chiffon entre les mains de Ron. Le jeune homme ne parvenait plus à penser à autre chose que ce sexe qui le pénétrait et malmenait cet organe si sensible en lui.

Pour l'empêcher de tomber, d'un bras le Gardien le ramena vers lui tandis que sa main vint enserrer le pénis en grande demande d'attention. Sa bouche se posa dans le cou offert et le lécha sans cesser ses coups de reins, récompensé par les grognements appréciateurs d'Harry.

Il ne sentait pas les ongles longs du Survivant lacérer la peau tendre de ses bras. Pris dans les sensations, il ne pensait à rien d'autre qu'à amener son amant le plus haut et le plus loin possible. C'était un besoin vital pour lui, pour eux.

Harry se tendit soudain, de même que Ron alors qu'ils étaient à l'apogée de leur plaisir. Les corps se figèrent et le jeune Weasley sentit sa verge être délicieusement comprimée par l'anus frémissant. Potter, lui, avait un voile blanc qui venait de tomber devant ses yeux alors qu'il était balayé par un orgasme dévastateur et qu'il éjaculait à longs traits, son sperme se diluant dans l'eau du bain.

Ron le rejoignit rapidement, le remplissant.

Ils mirent quelques minutes à se remettre, le nez de Harry contre la poitrine du roux qui lui caressait les cheveux.

Maintenant qu'ils avaient fait ce qu'ils devaient, ils se sentaient mieux, apaisés et plus cohérents. Aucun des deux ne chercha à bouger, parce qu'ils étaient bien, entourés d'eau chaude, le clapotis les apaisant, les berçant. Ils se seraient bien endormis, là, confortablement installés. Mais ils devaient sortir de la salle de bains et rentrer au dortoir. L'heure du couvre-feu n'était peut-être pas passée, cependant elle n'allait pas tarder et si Ron était Préfet, ce n'était pas le cas de Harry.

Ni Ron ni Harry ne remuèrent. Ils étaient conscients de ce qu'ils devaient faire pourtant.

Cinq minutes s'écoulèrent avant que le brun ne soit le premier à faire le premier geste. Lentement, il se redressa, ses mains ne quittant pas les bras de son meilleur ami – à ce stade, pouvait-il encore le considérer comme tel ? Ils avaient couché ensemble, n'étaient-ils pas amants ? Même si ce n'était qu'une seule fois.

– Ça va aller ? murmura Ron, la voix rauque à force d'avoir crié sans s'en rendre compte.

Il aida son partenaire à se relever pour se dégager du fourreau serré.

En regardant Harry, il eut l'impression de le voir comme avant. Son frère, son ami, son confident. Certes, le Survivant était toujours beau, mais il n'attirait plus autant Ron. Cette pensée le soulagea fortement.

Il n'était pas le seul.

– Alors c'est fini ? s'enquit Harry une fois séché et rhabillé.

– Oui. Le but des fées était de nous pousser à...

– Copuler ?

– C'est ça.

– Et maintenant ? Je veux dire, toi et moi étions comme des frères. Mais des frères, ça ne couche pas ensemble. Alors, on est quoi ?

Ron réfléchit un instant. Ce n'était pas son rayon d'être rassurant et de donner les réponses. C'était celui de Hermione. Lui, il disait des bêtises et on le regardait avec des gros yeux. Il était mal à l'aise de parler de ce genre de choses, surtout avec la personne avec qui il venait de prendre un pied monumental.

– Je pense... que ce qui nous est arrivé, on peut affirmer que ce n'est pas de notre faute.

– Non. C'est sûr.

– Donc, à moins que tu ressentes... encore... un désir...

Merlin que c'était dur de dire une telle chose. Ron espérait que Harry nierait. Il avait accepté cette épreuve plaisante, parce qu'il y avait été poussé par des créatures farceuses et qu'il n'était pas dans son état normal. Maintenant que tout allait bien pour lui, il était hors de question d'avoir de nouveau des relations autres que fraternelles avec le brun.

– Non ! Merlin, non !

Ron poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il n'était même pas vexé que son meilleur ami soit presque dégoûté à cette idée.

– Sauf si...

Ce sauf si ne présageait rien de bon.

– Dis-moi que ce n'est pas ton cas, supplia Harry.

– Ce n'est pas mon cas. Donc, ni toi ni moi ne ressentons plus cette envie de toucher l'autre et d'avoir des... relations intimes avec l'autre.

Ils étaient à trois bons mètres de distance. Ce qui, ces dernières heures, était un exploit. Et ils n'éprouvaient aucun désir de se rapprocher.

– Je te proposerai bien d'oublier, mais je doute que ce soit possible. À part avec un sortilège d'oubliette.

– Honnêtement ? fit Harry. Je n'ai pas envie d'oublier. J'ai... comment dire ? Tu es un bon amant, Ron. Et, même si ce qu'on vient de vivre est assez... bizarre, je ne pouvais pas rêver de mieux pour ma toute première fois.

Le rouquin hocha la tête, comprenant où Harry voulait en venir. Ils se connaissaient bien. C'était pour cette raison que ça avait été si fantastique – et aussi parce que les fées avaient bien fait leur boulot, les pestes. Avec un autre ou une autre, ce se serait peut-être moins bien passé.

Le compliment fit néanmoins rougir le jeune Weasley jusqu'aux oreilles.

– Merci.

– Je t'en prie.

La conversation ne prenait pas la tournure imaginée par aucun des deux. Ron était rouge écrevisse et Harry dansait d'un pied sur l'autre, mal à l'aise.

– Donc... reprit le plus jeune. On est toujours juste meilleurs amis ou...

Le terme sex-friend lui vint à l'esprit, mais il doutait fort que cela convienne à leur relation.

– On est des amis qui viennent de prendre un peu de bon temps à cause d'enquiquineuses, mais qui vont reprendre le cours normal de leur vie. Ça te convient ? proposa Ron.

– C'est parfait.

Ils se serrèrent la main et quittèrent la salle de bain des préfets, vérifiant avant de fermer la porte qu'ils n'avaient rien oublié.

– Vous étiez où tous les deux ? fit Hermione en les voyant débarquer. Laissez-moi deviner, cheveux trempés. Vous avez piqué une tête dans la baignoire des Préfets ?

Les visages embarrassés de ses amis lui répondirent.

– C'était bien au moins ?

Ron devient écarlate et Harry fixa son attention sur le plafond. Hermione retint un sourire. Ils étaient si transparents et si bêtes tous les deux. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'ils soient aveugles ?

– On va aller se coucher. Bonne nuit Hermione, souffla Harry avait de commencer à gravir les marches de pierre qui menaient aux dortoirs.

– Au fait, vous deux, vous n'avez pas été surpris de ne rien voir hier pendant le cours de Soins ? À part trois ou quatre fées, il n'y avait rien du tout.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent, interdits. Trois ou quatre ? Une vingtaine oui !

Hermione savait quelque chose, ils en auraient mis leur main au feu. Sinon, elle n'aurait pas abordé ce sujet de façon aussi légère. Pas alors qu'ils venaient tout juste de prendre leur pied dans la salle de bains des Préfets.

– Selon Hagrid, elles ne se montrent que lorsqu'elles le désirent et choisissent les personnes à qui elles veulent se montrer. Qui sait, elles étaient peut-être des centaines.

– Ah ? Oui, peut-être.

– Étrange, ajouta Harry.

– Les fées sont des farceuses. Mais elles ont aussi un don. Celui de repérer la personne qui est la mieux pour l'autre.

* * *

><p><strong>FIN<strong>

On m'a gentiment demandé d'écrire une suite... et je n'en ai aucune envie. Ce n'est qu'un OS. À vous de déterminer s'ils finissent ensemble ou non dans le futur.

* * *

><p>Si vous souhaitez me suivre, mon compte facebook <strong>Nanola Nanou<strong> et j'ai ouvert une page fb **la plume d'une auteur** (oui, sans -e à la fin) je parle surtout de mes fics, je poste des extraits, que ce soit d'OS, de fics HP ou originales.

Je publie sur **fictionpress** une fiction originale qui s'appelle _Deux Vies_. C'est un autre univers, une fiction réaliste.


End file.
